chybyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenn
Kenn is a male character and is a recurring character in Chyby. Personality Kenn is an arrogant, selfish, abusive and detached skeleton. He is a popular boy as many want to get rid of Liridash, and has a fall unmatched by Buttercup, embore treat Buttercup well, he mistreats friends of Buttercup like Liridash, Main Boys and the Main Girls. Kenn is a snobbish and determined bully to destroy the Main Boys and the Main Girls, his obsession is to lie, cheat and use others as bait, though Kenn is also a friend of Barnes, another who does not like and fatally detests Liridash and both appear to be very close to the Buttercup. He sees nothing wrong in what he does, and just like Barnes, Kenn inflicts the lives of Liridash and the Main Boys out of sheer fun. Relationships Liridash His relationship with Liridash detests fatally, just as he disparages the Main Boys. Kenn seems to hate Liridash, since childhood, since he believes that this (Liridash) abandoned his childhood friendship to become friends of the Main Boys, it is believed that this is the main reason Kenn hates Liridash. He likes to see Liridash suffer and just like Barnes, Liridash is bullied by Kenn. Main Boys Main Boys are Liridash's friends and for hating Liridash, Kenn also hates Liridash's friends for being different and for this their jealousy and hatred towards Liridash for their childhood friendship is exchanged for the new friends that Liridash did either aliens, zombies, sea creatures, skeletons, and this aroused Kenn's unhealthy jealousy in Liridash's friendship toward the Main Boys. Main Girls Main Girls are the girlfriends of the Main Boys and taking out Buttercup, Kenn hates them all, to the fact that they are girlfriends of their enemies. He is only sympathetic only to Buttercup, because they are of the same species: skeleton. Barnes Barnes is your friend and evil partner, especially when it comes to Liridash. Liridash adores when Barnes makes threats or loses his patience with Liridash, generally making Barnes very aggressive and a sense of obscure humor. They are many friends and both seem to despise Liridash and the Main Boys in particular, the only difference is that Barnes, like his brothers, is a killer and tries to kill Liridash several times when he is distracted, since Kenn never killed or tried to kill Liridash. Buttercup Buttercup is a skeleton just like Barnes, Liridash and he (Kenn). She is the only member of the Main Girls, in whom Kenn treats well and seems to do well, although he has an unrequited passion for her, sometimes he is annoyed that she has not chosen Kenn instead of Liridash, but out of it, he gives very well and has a great relationship with Buttercup, although Kenn often tries to take advantage of the situation when she and Liridash fight over personal reasons or not. Sometimes he thinks Buttercup is strange, too. Skelton Skelton is one of three designers who deeply detests Liridash and is one of Barnes' younger brothers and is one of his friends because they both hate and rival Liridash. He likes to spend time with Skelton in playing video games, but just like Barnes and Shelton, Kenn loves doing mischief and mischief for Liridash. Skelton as well as his brothers is a killer and tries to kill Liridash on several occasions, unlike Kenn who is a saint in comparison to the three murderous stylists and who has never attempted to kill Liridash. Shelton Shelton is one of the three murderous stylists who hate, despise and fatally detest Liridash, often because of fights over clothing competition and is one of Kenn's dangerous friends, and is one of Barnes' younger brothers. Kenn finds Shelton dora and admires him also taking advantage when he and Barnes bullying Liridash, like his brothers Shelton is a killer stylist who tries to kill Liridash when he is distracted, while Kenn however he detests Liridash he would never kill Kenn because he does not have enough courage to kill or attempt to commit homicide against Liridash. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Bullies Category:Abusers